


黑车你敢坐吗？

by Liangmuzhai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangmuzhai/pseuds/Liangmuzhai





	黑车你敢坐吗？

土让卡脱衣服卡就一件不剩乖乖脱光跪在床上狗狗眼求表扬。  
切黑土特过分  
看卡什么都不懂就给卡撸  
撸还不给撸全套  
卡勃////起了又不让///射  
卡哼哼唧唧的说难受  
特可怜  
土就说你要自己来  
然后卡特乖的自己来。  
卡不会弄  
只会手上下套自己  
射///不出来  
还难受  
土就告诉卡，  
玩后面更舒服  
能////射  
卡没明白土的意思  
土就用实践告诉卡  
用手艹卡  
卡第一次  
疼  
不干了  
土就板着脸凶卡，让他不准叫  
你不乖就不要你了  
卡怕了  
乖乖让土弄  
一声都不吭  
土也是第一次  
不太会  
卡疼了很久才开始觉得舒服  
舒服了也不敢叫  
怕土觉得自己不乖不要自己  
就憋着，脸埋枕头里，都憋红了  
土看卡一声不叫  
以为卡不爽，接着弄  
结果卡后面都湿哒哒的了，卡还是一声不吭  
土就奇怪，把人翻过来一看  
已经爽到快翻白眼了  
前面的阴茎也流口水，好可怜  
土拍了拍卡脸  
卡清醒一点  
就说  
我没叫，你能不能别不要我  
土又气又好笑  
说，看你表现  
土又把手指伸进去  
让卡看着自己被艹  
说你可以叫了  
越大声音越好  
卡一开始还不太敢  
试探着叫了两声看土没生气  
就不控制自己了  
觉得爽就嗯嗯啊啊开始叫  
卡叫的好听，听的土都硬了  
但土觉得卡叫的太单调了  
好听是好听但听久了会腻  
土就教卡说荤话  
土就指着自己勃起的鸡//巴说  
这是带土的肉///棒，特别好吃  
卡卡西的俩张小嘴都可以吃  
卡不懂  
说自己只有一张嘴  
土就笑  
说你下边的都流口水了，还不是嘴吗？  
卡一看，自己下面的洞好多水  
觉得带土说的对  
说  
他的俩张嘴都会吃带土的肉///棒  
土笑得更厉害了  
说  
带土的肉棒还可以艹卡卡西的两张嘴，像他的手这样  
可以艹的卡卡西很舒服  
卡看着土手的动作，大概就明白了土的意思  
很乖巧的点头说明白了  
土：“你说这明白了其实没明白，我要检查一下。”  
卡就点头  
土：“卡卡西上边的嘴来尝尝带土的肉//棒。”  
卡就低头，张口就要咬  
土赶紧拦着，说，这个只能喊着，不能咬，咬了就不要卡卡西  
卡懂了，就含着土的鸡//巴  
肉棒很腥，一点都不好吃  
勃///起的肉//棒又粗又长含着还很累  
但那里有土的味道，卡很喜欢，就很卖力的含  
土被含的疼  
就把卡扯起来  
问他“好吃吗？”  
卡觉得不好吃，但还是说好吃  
他就说卡是骗子  
他都看到卡皱眉了  
卡就慌了，说他没骗土  
土就看着卡，不说话  
卡怕土不信，就说他还可以让另一张嘴吃  
土就让他自己想办法吃进去  
但是土的肉///棒沾满了水，卡的后面也好多水，滑溜溜的，卡弄不进去  
卡好着急，担心土觉得自己不想吃  
一直弄，但就是对不准，对准了刚要吃就打滑  
卡的手在土的肉///棒上摸来摸去，土受不了了  
就帮卡  
让卡趴着，屁股撅起来对着自己  
对准了，一下子就进去了大半跟  
卡又痛又爽，叫了一声  
土进去了，卡吸得好紧  
土扶着卡的腰往里边挤  
带土的尺寸比别人大，撞得好深  
狠狠顶卡的前列腺  
土问卡  
带土的肉//棒艹得卡舒不舒服  
卡爽的不行，话都说不利索  
说舒服  
土又问卡自己的鸡///巴还不好吃  
卡没明白这和好吃有什么关系  
但是土真的操得卡很爽  
卡就说好吃  
土很满意  
一遍给卡撸，一遍操他  
土就跟卡说  
只有带土能用自己的肉棒喂卡、艹卡  
卡想了一下  
就说  
像动物园里只有饲养员能给动物喂食一样吗  
土愣了半天，回过味更硬了  
土就拍卡屁股  
一边笑一遍说  
卡就是带土养的小狗，只有带土能喂，能艹  
别人摸都不能摸  
卡就说明白了  
土让卡叫一声  
卡就汪的叫了一声  
土就狠狠艹了卡  
卡被操得想小狗一样呜呜叫，嗓子都哑了


End file.
